Bye Lucas !
by danseuse
Summary: Des images volées, publiées sur le net... OS Huddy.


Bye, Lucas !

**Wilson entra brusquement dans le bureau de House, tout excité.  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Allume ton ordi !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as découvert un nouveau film porno qu'on va mater ce soir en bouffant du pop corn et en se triturant la bête ?  
- ça m'étonnerait que tu te la tripotes longtemps ta bête en visionnant ça !**

La mine réjouie de son ami titilla la curiosité de House qui le laissa tapoter sur son ordinateur.  
- Pourquoi tu vas sur You tube ?  
- J'ai voulu effacer l'extrait de mon porno que tu as publié hier et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en fouillant !

Le diagnosticien se pencha et se figea.  
Il s'éclaircit la voix en toussant.  
- Tu crois qu'elle est au courant ?  
- C'est pas son genre...ça sent la fin de leur couple ça...  
- C'est un bel enfoiré quand même !

Wilson ferma la page et l'observa malicieux :  
- Alors, tu vas lui dire ?  
- Non, j'm'en fous. C'est sa vie, elle se démerde !

Wilson l'observa bouche bée et partit, atterré.  
House ricana, relança internet et rechercha la fameuse page You Tube.  
Une fois la vidéo retrouvée, il la bascula sur la Messagerie de Cuddy.

En sifflotant, il sortit de son bureau et alla s'asseoir en salle d'attente, face au bureau de la doyenne.  
Il voulait être aux premières loges....

Il était assis dans le hall, face à son bureau. Il voulait être présent lorsqu'elle ouvrirait sa messagerie. Il voulait découvrir son expression lorsqu'elle réaliserait.  
Serait-il heureux de cette situation ? Non, même pas.

Il désirait du plus profond de ses tripes leur séparation mais l'idée qu'elle souffre le révulsait.  
Elle avait été dure avec lui ces derniers mois mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait tellement crû en cet avenir !  
Une famille, une vraie famille...  
Elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté et pour réussir, elle avait dû s'éloigner de lui... Il en était conscient et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Il revit en pensée les images volées...  
Il en éprouva du dégoût et en cet instant précis, il avait envie de tuer, de tuer pour son honneur à elle.

Bon dieu elle arrivait ! Elle souriait à ses employés...  
Il eut un pincement au cœur, sachant que ce bonheur ne serait qu'éphémère.  
Il en éprouva du remord, mais elle devait savoir. C'était une femme forte, elle s'en relèverait.

Bon dieu, elle était entrée dans son bureau. Il la vit allumer son ordinateur, tapoter sur son clavier.  
Elle allait vérifier sa messagerie, elle la regardait toujours en premier. Il la connaissait par cœur.  
Il était tendu, ses muscles bridés, ses poings serrés, son souffle court.  
Elle visionnait....

Il vit la douleur s'installer progressivement sur son visage, puis la honte, la colère, l'humiliation, l'abattement...  
Il la contempla, sombrant dans un abyme de tristesse, son monde, son avenir s'écroulant autour d'elle.

L'envie de tuer le reprit... de le tuer.  
Une envie forte, un besoin pressant...  
Il se leva et dénoua ses jambes tendues à l'extrême. Il marcha lentement vers le bureau, régulant sa respiration.  
Il s'arrêta devant la pièce, elle ne le voyait même pas, fixant l'écran d'un air hagard.  
Il poussa brusquement la porte et prit une voix tonitruante :  
- J'ai besoin d'une signature patronne !

Elle tendit le bras, prit le dossier, le signa sans même en lire les paragraphes et le rendit au diagnosticien, le tout sans émettre le moindre son.  
Il resta là, devant elle, à l'observer.  
Il voulait être là mais ne savait que faire, ni que dire...  
- Foutez le camp House !

Il vit ses yeux s'embuer et il comprit qu'elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer devant son employé.  
Ce fut plus fort que lui.  
Il s'approcha, contourna son bureau et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran : en veille.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce fut le geste de trop. Les vannes s'ouvrirent et elle craqua.  
Il la laissa, se contentant d'être présent, immobile, silencieux, à ses côtés.  
Il voulait une mort lente pour cet être infâme, le voir souffrir, comme elle souffrait, elle... Envie de tuer...  
- House, partez.  
- Non.

Elle soupira, comprenant qu'il ne s'en irait pas avant de savoir.  
Elle se tourna lentement vers l'ordinateur, le réactiva.  
Elle relança la vidéo Elle avait coupé le son.  
Elle ne la regarda pas. Une fois avait suffi.  
Elle attendit les commentaires acerbes de House, la tête baissée, les épaules arrondies.  
- Mmh... Je vous ai connue beaucoup plus sauvage que ça...

Elle éteignit l'écran d'un geste brusque et replongea dans son mutisme.  
House ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle lui avait montré la vidéo, elle attendait du réconfort. Il se sentait incapable de lui en donner.  
Il ne savait pas faire ce genre de chose.  
La voyant si fragile, il avait juste envie de tuer.

Il lâcha son épaule et laissa retomber son bras. Il recula tout en la fixant mais elle gardait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser son regard.  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir honteuse, Cuddy. Le seul connard dans cette histoire c'est lui. Il n'a pas su conserver son bien le plus précieux !

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il s'éloigna vers la porte.  
Il l'entendit alors déclarer d'une voix atone :  
- J'étais au courant pour la vidéo. Il voulait depuis longtemps filmer nos ébats. J'étais réticente mais un soir, j'ai cédé pour lui faire plaisir. Je ne suis qu'une idiote !  
- Non. Vous aviez confiance. Vous ne pensiez pas vous retrouver sur les sites pornos du net ! A la quinzième place en plus ! Quelle honte ! Avec moi, vous auriez eu le haut du podium !  
- Vantard !

Il eut le mérite de la faire sourire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le grésillement du téléphone rompit cet aparté.  
- Docteur Cuddy, Lucas Douglas vous attend.

Cuddy releva des yeux paniqués vers le diagnosticien :  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque sa voix triste retentit :  
- House, aidez moi... J'ai besoin de vous.

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et se retourna. Elle était debout devant son bureau et le scrutait, légèrement suppliante.  
Il s'avança :  
- Comment considérez-vous son acte ?  
- Dégueulasse !  
- Vous lui pardonnerez un jour ?  
- Hors de question. Je n'aurai plus confiance en lui. Je le considère désormais comme un traître. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trompée, abusée, violée dans mon intimité !  
- Alors, faites-lui mal. Trompez-le. Faites-le entrer.

Sans vraiment comprendre les desseins du médecin, elle informa son secrétaire qu'elle était prête à recevoir Lucas.  
Elle vit alors House s'approcher, jeter sa canne et la prendre dans ses bras.  
Avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Voyant que la doyenne ne le repoussait pas, il adoucit son baiser...  
Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, le laissant s'engager plus loin.

Laissant leurs langues se redécouvrir, elle se colla à lui et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque en gémissant.  
Il passa une main sous sa jupe, la remontant sur sa cuisse d'une caresse appuyée. Elle souleva sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de son corps.  
Elle soupira entre ses lèvres et ils perdirent toute notion de temps...

- Espèce de salope !

La porte claqua et House se retira satisfait.  
Il observa les joues rosies de Cuddy, ses lèvres gonflées de désir...  
Bon dieu qu'elle était belle !  
Elle lui demanda d'une voix rauque :  
- Vous pensez qu'il a eu mal ?  
- Oui je pense. Bye, Lucas !

Il recula et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main sur son bras le retint et la doyenne se plaça face à lui, lui interdisant le chemin de la sortie.  
Une main sur son torse, elle se plongea dans ses yeux bleus.  
Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, elle murmura :  
- House, vous pensez être capable de réveiller la femme sauvage qui sommeille en moi ?

**FIN.**


End file.
